


Unbreakable

by dragon_swan99



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Miscarriage, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vampires, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: Somehow,Sonja managed to survive that night and managed to escape what disaster was left of her coven.Her unborn child unfortunately did not get as lucky as her,they died during the burning.But this only fueled her rage and drive to find her love,Lucian and get her revenge on those who wronged her.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah,I know logically Sonja would have never survived that.But this is a story about vampires and lycans,so fuck logic.If the writers can make two vampires have a biological child together and make two species have sex,fall in love,and make a baby out of it,I can bring that character back to life for a fanfiction🤷

~Prologue

Betrayal,that would be the correct word for what she felt.Pure,undulterated betrayal.The man who made and supposedly loved her sentenced her to death,he allowed his coven to chain her up and leave her to burn in the sunlight with her love and father of her unborn child watching.And then,he actually walked down to see her charred remains and ripped away the necklace he had gifted her as a child away from her heartlessly.He looked at her,just barely showing a flicker of sadness before turning away disgustedly.The bastard,but his ignorance was the only reason she managed to survive.So,she supposed she should be thankful for that much.At the very least,anyways.

Her beloved Lucian,she must find him and he had to be the first to know she was alive.She did not get the chance to show him that the fateful night,it took her until sundown the next day to grow her skin back.That sounded odd,but it was the only way she could think to describe it.She was the first purebred vampire,everyone else in the coven had been born human to start with and bitten.They 'killed' her the way they would kill one another,thinking it would work just fine because they never had to do it another way.But because of her completely immortal blood,she managed to survive most fatal blows.She narrowed it down to lycan attacks and severe wounds,holy water,the like to be able to cause any serious or deadly damage to her person.Sunlight burned and turned her to a crisp,sure.But she bounced back just fine,it was more of an inconvenience than anything.Honestly.

Lucian,he had been so sweet and brave.Seeing her,he lost any sense of control he held himself together with and went after her father viciously.Normally,that primal behavior would have terrified her.The way she had been raised by Viktor and the coven's tales of the supposedly savage beasts,added to her own experience with the wild wolves,and all.But the fact that he did it to avenge her,it made her love him even more.If only she had been able to speak up,give some sort of signal she were still alive,she would have.But she doubted her father would have let her make it out of her miracle survival and Lucian most certainly would not have gathered his strength back to bring his men out of their slavery and fight back.

Shortly after she was able to free herself from the shackles holding her up,she followed his scent and headed in the direction after him.Most of the coven had been wiped out,she had little- to- no difficulty getting out.

She had kept to herself,only coming into contact with others on her way to Lucian when absolutely necessary.The spectacle of her 'burning to death' killed her child,she would never forgive her father for that.When he awoke for his turn to rule,she swore she would do whatever it took to ensure he was killed.Even if it weren't at her hands directly,she would take part and do what must be done to make it impossible for him to live.He enslaved the love of her life,condemned her to death,chose his power over his family,and killed her child.Nothing and she meant nothing would ever make that okay,no words he spewed out of that shithole he called a mouth would ever make her forgive him for his wrong-doings.

Yes,she went against the laws set by her paranoid father and his followers.But it's not as though she intended to go against them,you don't choose who you fall in love with.It was a first sight kind of thing,as soon as they locked eyes as children.The feelings built up and grew over the years,neither one of them planned to feel that way.Lucian never planned to fall for a member of the species making him into their slave,beating,and cursing him for the littlest things.She never just woke up and decided she would fall in love with a person whose kind tried to maul her everytime she stepped outside of the safety her coven provided,but they did.And neither one regretted it,Lucian was the best thing to enter her life and she would do everything all over again if given the chance without hesitation.To this day,decades later,Lucian still mourned over his precious lover.He wished for nothing more than for her to come back and be in his arms again,everything he did now was for her.His mission to make a hybrid survive,all for her and the loss of their child.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A voice that sounded strangely similar to her own called,spotting her hunched over behind a thing she believed was called a subway train.She cringed,cursing herself internally for having been caught.All those years,she managed to slip by easily and never be seen.But now,when she was seconds away from catching up to her love,she just had to get caught by a damn Death Dealer.She may not know the woman's name,but she recognized a vampire assasain when she saw one.Having been a former member of that army tended to make one aware of one when they ran into them,you know.Guess there was no turning back now,she was seen and she needed to deal with this before more learned of her.

"My name is Sonja,I am the daughter of Viktor Corvinus and Ilona."

And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything of the Underworld series and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.


End file.
